Half Life
by Kasumi the Bloody
Summary: Sometimes a soul is born only half. It lives happily as any other. But once it's experienced being whole, how can it ever go back? Yu-Gi-Oh! Post-Canon story: What happened after the Items were gone and the adventure was over? (Rating will go up in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Beginning Anew

Hello Fanfiction! Welcome to my story! Despite this being the first fic I've posted here, I promise you this isn't my first story I've written, so I'm hopefully long past the nasty novice stage! This website was always intimidating, but I'm giving it a shot! This is something of an epilogue to the original story (timeline a cross between manga and anime) and a prologue to another story I'm in the process of writing. This story focuses on their lives after the Items are put to rest. If you're still interested, please proceed!

* * *

This world, as well as many others, contain various mysteries. Some are beautiful, some are painful, some are both or neither. Occasionally an incomplete soul is born. That soul can live and grow, living happily and healthily as any whole soul, often never aware that it isn't whole. However, if a half-soul were to meet their other half, have the experience of being whole, they would never be the same. They would notice the absence they were previously unaware of. They'd be unstable and off-balance, struggling to survive on their own. The fate of a half-soul relies entirely on their strength of will and the kinds of people they surround themselves with. The fate of most unlucky half-souls is death.

* * *

Yugi stared down at the notes he'd been taking for class with unseeing amethyst eyes. It was happening again. One of his depressions. Ever since he left...the Pharaoh, Atemu, his best friend, his other self...he'd felt...empty. He wasn't broken exactly, he just wasn't how he used to be. He was lonely, and despite spending nearly as much time with his friends as before, it wouldn't go away for long. They did their best to help. Joey messed with his hair and dragged him to the arcade and challenged him to all sorts of games. Tristan was almost the same, if slightly less forward. Tea tried to talk to him about it, but that never really worked, and sometimes even triggered his moods. Duke asked him to play DDM or help test out new video games or experiment with new ideas for the game. Even Kaiba tried to keep a sense of normalcy by challenging him to a duel nearly every other weekend. But no matter how happy he was at any given time, the depression was inevitable.

"Um...Yugi?"

The short boy jumped in his seat and looked up to find soft blue eyes watching him curiously, with an anxious sort of patience. He looked around, realising class must have broke for lunch. "Sorry Bakura, did you say something?"

"I just..." His pause grabbed Yugi's attention, and his eyes focused in on the taller boy's face. The blue eyed boy looked away, eyes guarded and expression nervous and determined. "I was wondering if I could...talk to you. Alone. Just for a while. If it's not too much trouble."

Yugi blinked. Bakura had never really asked to talk privately before, particularly after...but he smiled up at his friend and responded cheerfully. "Sure, no problem Bakura. Do you want to talk now?"

Bakura nodded jerkily. "Thank you Yugi. Meet me on the roof in a few minutes?" And before he got a response, he swiftly left the classroom with the grace of a ghost. Yugi sat there and stared after him in confusion for a moment. What could he want that was such a secret that he could only tell Yugi? They weren't particularly close, so why him? Suddenly a hand slapped down on his shoulder, snapping Yugi from his thoughts and making him jump. Again. He should really start paying more attention to his surroundings.

"Hey Yug, y'know it's lunch, right? Time to get some chow!" Joey said exuberantly, always excited by the prospect of food in his mouth.

Yugi smiled up at his friends and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I kinda zoned out I guess. But I actually have plans for lunch. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not," Tea interjected before either of her male friends could object. "As long as we're still hanging out after school."

Yugi nodded, a bright smile on his face. "Yeah! Thanks guys!" Tea nodded with a mirrored smile and dragged the other boys out of the room by their sleeves towards the cafeteria as they struggled against her, at first reaching back for Yugi, then trying to rush forward toward food. Yugi shook his head affectionately before gathering his things and heading up to the roof.

'I wonder what Bakura wants to talk about,' he thought, walking down the hall towards the roof. That was something he tried to avoid doing. Thinking. His head just felt so empty without the Spirit of the Puzzle...His thoughts always seemed to echo in his mind, begging for a response that would never come. He sighed at the phantom weight of the pyramid around his neck that was there no longer.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he gently pushed the door open and looked out on the roof. It was fenced in all the way around, and there were a few benches for people to sit on, but the was only one other person there. He stood, looking out over Domino City, snowy locks shifting with the wind, gentle blue eyes pensive and thoughtful. There was a few moments where Yugi just watched him, not really wanting to disturb him. But after about five minutes his curiosity got the better of him and he took a few steps closer. Right when he was about to say something, Bakura turned and faced him, a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey, Yugi. Thanks for coming to talk to me," he said with a grateful tone to his voice.

"Mm, no problem." Yugi said kindly. "But, um, what did you want to talk about?"

Bakura was silent for a moment, his smile slowly falling and a strange look pooling in his eyes. He took a few steps forward and looked Yugi in the eye, staring into them for a few moments. His eyes were focused, as if intent on finding something hidden in his smaller friends large eyes.

"You haven't seemed quite yourself in a long time, Yugi."

Yugi blinked at the abruptness of the statement, then looked away. This wasn't a conversation he liked having. Especially since he had it with most of his friends every few days. He didn't want Bakura jumping on that bandwagon too. "You don't have to worry about me," he mumbled. "I'm fine, really."

Bakura sighed softly, no more loud or forceful than a whisper on the wind. "Yugi, if anyone should worry about you, I think in these circumstances, I'm the most qualified. Like you may be the only one who can understand what I'm going through..."

Yugi looked up sharply, brows furrowing just smiled back at him. But Yugi noticed something familiar in his eyes. Something...not quite sad, but-

"Would you like to sit down? It might be more comfortable." The white-haired boy sat on the nearest bench and patted the seat beside him. A little cautiously, Yugi joined him. He waited patiently for Bakura to explain what he'd meant, and for a while, the boy just fidgeted with the strings on his lunch box. Then, with a deep breath, he looked to the sky and began to speak. "I'm much happier now. With him gone." He gestured towards his chest, where his cursed item used to rest, where harsh silvery scars left the memory of sharp gold under his neat uniform. Yugi subconsciously reached to grip a chain that was no longer around his neck. "I can make friends without having to worry he'll hurt them. I can go to sleep knowing I'll wake up in my own bed without having left. I don't have to worry about police coming to my door looking for a missing person or a stolen object. I'm free. But…" he paused, looking down at his hands. "I'm not always happy...and I know no one's _always_ happy. But I feel like...something's missing. Like even though I thought I hated him, even though I was afraid of him, when he left, he...took a piece of me with him. And now I just feel..." He paused, biting his lip, searching his mind for the right word.

"Unbalanced," Yugi mumbled. "Lost. Empty. Incomplete."

Bakura nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes. Exactly. You feel it too." It wasn't a question, but Yugi nodded anyway, surprised Bakura felt the same as he did . "It must be harder for you. You lost more than I did. I lost a self-proclaimed parasite. You lost your closest friend."

"No, I-" his voice cracked and he took a deep, calming breath. Now was not the time for tears. He had to be strong, like the Pharaoh. "I mean yeah, it's hard. Sometimes I'll think or say something and it suddenly just hits me how empty my mind is. I'm so used to hearing him and having him close...I don't...I don't remember how to live without the other me..." He bit his lip, fists clenching in his lap, for a moment before continuing. "But I think this must be harder for you. I mean, if you've been feeling what I have...I could just explain it away as losing my friend. You have to deal with missing someone you never really liked." Suddenly a warm hand was on one of his, resting over it for a moment before lifting it and rubbing it soothingly, gently urging him to relax. Yugi looked up at his friend's face and saw loneliness reflected in his eyes and an understanding smile on his pale lips. Yugi wondered why Bakura was the one comforting him when it really should be the other way around. He should have noticed his friend suffering. He should have done something. He would have, if he hadn't been so absorbed in his own loneliness. It was time to fix that. "Would you...Do you wanna go with me and the others to the arcade after school?"

Bakura blinked, a bit surprised. "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded and smiled. "Of course. You're our friend too, Bakura." He pulled his hand away carefully and grabbed his lunch. "You can join us whenever you like, but you gotta promise me one thing."

He tilted his head curiously. "And what would that be?"

Yugi smiled brightly at his friend. "I promise to talk to you if you promise to talk to me."

Bakura laughed, the delicate sound of a ceremonial bell. "That sounds fair enough."

They spent the rest of lunch in relative silence, occasionally making light conversation and just relearning to relax in each other's company.

* * *

"Hey guys, is it alright if Bakura comes with us?."

"What? Bakura?" Joey asked, confused. Yugi nodded, waving the pale boy over. "I don't see why not."

Tristan thoughtfully began "Yeah, but-"

"He doesn't look too well," Tea interjected, halting the boys rude objections as the boy joined them, his innocent smile perfectly set on his white face.

"Hello everyone. Yugi invited me to join you, I hope you don't mind."

Just as Tristan was about to speak, Joey wrapped his arm around his neck in a way that could easily be seen as equally threatening and friendly. "Yeah, we'd love ta have ya! Ain't that right, Tristan?"

"Are you sure you're up to it, Bakura?" Tea asked, her inner mother hen coming forth. "I mean, you look really pale, and you've been quieter than usual lately…"

"Oh no, I'm fine, really. But thank you for worrying." His smile seemed to become warmer, more real in response to Tea's doting. Yugi smiled at them all, glad Bakura was welcomed. "Let's go then, shall we?"

"Aw yeah! To the arcade!" Joey exclaimed excitedly. Everyone laughed at his excitement and followed him, idly chattering about school and what they'd been up to. Bakura was seemingly welcome, though no one really seemed to know how to handle him. Not that he minded, he completely understood. Eventually he just listened to them talk and bicker, staring off into nothingness as he followed them. Their hesitance around him was actually a comfort. They were nervous, but not scared, and they wanted to give him a chance. Of course, what did they have to fear now the the Ring was gone? Bakura looked down at his shoes, a wave of unwanted feelings lapping at his ankles.

"Hey, Bakura?"

He looked up suddenly and noticed everyone looking at him worriedly. His eyes fell on Yugi, who smiled the most friendly smile Bakura had ever seen. How he could seem so happy when he'd lost so much, Bakura thought was a superhuman feat. But if he could do it, so could Bakura. He became Yugi's mirror and smiled brightly at the group. "I'm sorry, I guess I got lost in my thoughts. Did you say something?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to join us this weekend," Tristan said.

"We're havin' a movie night. It'll be awesome!" Joey smiled brightly.

"It's at my place, if you don't mind," Yugi added softly.

"We'd love for you to join us!" Tea proclaimed with a bright smile.

Bakura blinked. Was having friends really this easy? He smiled. "You really wouldn't mind? I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

Tea frowned and walked up to him, looking him right in the face. He fidgeted uncomfortably, not really caring for the close proximity, as it usually preceded a beating of some sort. After about a minute of close examination, Tea brought up her hand, and flicked his forehead.

"O-ow!" He rubbed his forehead, eyes wide in surprise.

"Bakura, you're our friend, not a burden," Tea scolded, sounding for all the world like a teacher disappointed at a student that didn't finish their homework. "If we invite you to something, we want you there."

Bakura blinked. "A-alright. S-sorry."

Yugi giggled softly behind them before appearing at Tea's side. "You're also more than welcome to stay the night. Joey and Tristan are staying over too."

The white-haired boy smiled brightly. "I'd like that very much, if it's alright."

Yugi nodded, smiling. "Mm. You can join us whenever you want, Bakura."

Bakura's heart and face warmed. His friends were already excited to drag him with them again, and with him not being a threat, they wanted him to join them with welcoming open arms. He hadn't expected for things to change so abruptly, but of course Yugi would do whatever he could to make Bakura feel better. He probably felt guilty he hadn't helped his friend sooner. Bakura decided just needed to be ready to repay the favor, as he was already more than willing.

* * *

What do you think? Leave a review and let me know! Thanks for reading! :33


	2. Chapter 2: In the Night

Welcome back! It's good to see you(figuratively speaking)! I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 1 enough to continue! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

"Hey Bakura! Pass the popcorn, will ya?"

The pale blue-eyed boy blinked but immediately obliged, passing Joey the bowl.

"Thanks man," the blond responded, while stuffing his face full of the snack. Yugi came in at that moment, carrying a second large bowl of potato chips.

"Are we ready to pick a movie?" he asked, before noticing his boarish friend scarfing the popcorn. "Joey! You're going to get popcorn all over the couch!" Yugi complained, setting the bowl on the table and putting his hands on his hips, mock glaring and pouting in a way that exuded affectionate annoyance. When Joey just gave him a cheeky grin and continued to stuff his face, Yugi groaned and sighed, sitting on the floor in front of Tea's seat. Tea grabbed a magazine from the table and smacked the dog upside the back of his head with it.

"Gmph! Hey!" he exclaimed indignantly, sounding like a snippy chihuahua.

"You said you brought some movies with you, didn't you, Bakura?" Tea asked, ignoring the punk on the couch behind them.

"Oh! Um, yes. Though I'm not sure any of you would be so interested," he muttered, blushing somewhat.

"Well, you don't know unless you show us," Tristan urged from his cushioned seat behind the blue-eyed boy. "Come on!"

"Well, ok, if you insist," he said, reaching into his bag and pulled out several DVDs. His friends all leaned over the table to look at them.

"Uh...Bakura...are these all...horror movies?" Joey asked nervously.

Bakura flushed and nodded. "They're some of my favorites...I wasn't sure any of you would like them..."

"Heh! Of course Joey won't! He's a big chicken!" Tristan laughed mockingly.

"Oh yeah?" he snarled at his best friend.

"Yeah. Why, you got something to say about it?" Tristan snarked.

"My fist has somethin ta say to your face!" he snapped, leaping at him.

"Oh, come on guys!" Yugi whined worriedly.

"Does this...happen often?" Bakura asked.

"Every time," Yugi sighed, as Tea got up from her seat, calmly approaching the ball of teeth and limbs rolling on the floor and hauled them to their feet by their ears.

"Ow ow ow! Easy on the ears, Tea!" Joey howled.

"Ow! I'm sorry I'm sorry! Let go!" Tristan shouted.

She glared at them both and shoved them back in their seats, Tristan nearly falling onto Bakura, before practically strutting back to her seat. Yugi watched her with a bright expression of amusement, gratefulness, and pride, his eyes glittering with familiar admiration, his affection tinting his cheeks. Joey glared at her, but laid out on the couch, practically pouting like a kicked puppy. Bakura laughed, garnering everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry," he said between breathless laughs. "This is just so fun!"

Yugi smiled brightly at him, getting a brighter smile in return. Bakura was practically glowing. His cheeks were tinged pink and his eyes shone with vibrant joy and interest, instead of apprehension. No one in the group could remember seeing him this happy in their entire high school career. The thought made them all smile, but pleased no one more than it pleased Yugi. He reached over and grabbed one of Bakura's movies.

"How's this one?" he asked. The white haired boy smiled brighter.

"That's one of my favorites, actually," he said brightly. Tea looked at the cover over Yugi's shoulder.

"'The Blair Witch Project'?" she read questioningly.

Bakura nodded excitedly. "It's about three film students that go out to research a local legend!"

"How gorey is it?" Tristan asked with mild interest. Bakura made a face.

"I don't really like gore. Most of my movies aren't all that gorey. They're not all that scary either, actually."

"Says the guy with the Occult Deck!" Joey barked accusingly, cowering on the couch. Bakura just shrugged.

"Well, why don't we give it a shot?" Yugi said, though he did sound slightly nervous. He put the movie in and set it to play. Bakura smiled as they all sat back to enjoy the movie.

By the time the movie was over, all the snacks were gone. Bakura sat on the floor with a bright smile. The movie was still a favorite. Tristan was actually glancing over the credits, shivering slightly but having mostly enjoyed the film. At some point in the movie, Tea had sat on the floor next to Yugi, burying her face in his neck at all of the scary parts. He seemed mostly unaffected by the film, but most likely due to Tea distracting him with her own fear. He trembled a bit, but he just rubbed her back nervously with a shy smile on his face, his cheeks very very pink. Joey had hid behind the couch early on and was now snoring louder than an air horn.

"W-well...I think it's probably about time I head home," Tea said, reluctantly extracting herself from Yugi's comforting hold and standing up. She brushed off her clothes and grabbed her jacket and bag. "It was great having you join us Bakura. See you guys tomorrow!" she called, turning and leaving.

"Goodnight!" Yugi and Bakura called after her.

"Watch out for any spooky things in the night!" Tristan called after her.

"Shut up Tristan!" she shouted back. He just laughed.

Yugi got up and sighed. "I guess we should set up for bed," he said, grabbing the blanket hanging over the couch and draping it over Joey, who likely wouldn't wake until his stomach growled in the morning.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed with a yawn. "Who gets couch?"

"Bakura?" Yugi said, getting his friend's attention. " Why don't you take the couch? It is your first time staying over, you should be comfortable."

"Oh! No, I couldn't possibly-"

"If you ain't gonna, I'll take it," Tristan teased, gently jabbing the slim boy in the side with his socked foot. Bakura smiled and pushed the smelly appendage aside.

"I don't mind the floor, really. Tristan can have it if you won't Yugi."

Yugi smiled and nodded at Tristan, who gave a muted woot before collapsing on the couch. Bakura smiled and Yugi giggled.

"Guess we're stuck with the floor then," Yugi said.

"I guess so," Bakura replied with a smile. Yugi smiled back and grabbed a few blankets from the closet, tossing one at Tristan, who gave out a startled yelp, and then handing one to Bakura. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled brighter and grabbed two pillows from the couch, giving one to Bakura and tossing one to the floor. He laid out one blanket on the floor and tossed the other to the opposite end that the pillow was. Bakura mimicked him only a short distance away. Yugi then began pulling off his belts and various accessories before letting his head fall back on his pillow and pulling up his blanket. Bakura smiled at him and laid down as well.

* * *

"No...no stop...please..." Tears stung at Bakura's eyes. He was having one of those dreams again, where he witnessed the tragedies of his life over and over. Sometimes they weren't even from _his_ life, but tonight they were. They were his and his alone, reliving the day his life changed. He tossed and turned, whimpering into his pillow.

Blood. It was red. There were tears. Cars honking and squealing. And a broken body on the pavement.

"Amane!"

Bakura panted heavily after shooting upright from his nightmare, and looked around. It took a moment for him to recognize the semi-unfamiliar room and force himself to breathe and relax.

"Bakura…?"

He jumped sharply, startled by the sound of his name. When he looked, he saw glowing violet orbs watching him with drowsy concern. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's nothing," he mumbled. "Bad dream..."

Yugi seemed a bit more alert now, and looked his friend over. After a minute, he got up and stretched. Bakura didn't really notice until a hand appeared in his line of sight, offering to assist. "Come on," Yugi whispered. Hesitantly, Bakura took the offered hand and let Yugi help him up. The smaller boy gently squeezed his hand before letting go and heading for the kitchen. Bakura followed cautiously, trying not to stumble over anything in the dark.

Once he made it to the kitchen it was a decent amount brighter, moonlight shining through the window and outlining Yugi's small silhouette. The quiet clinking and the click of the stove fire told him Yugi was probably making tea. Bakura wanted to tell him it wasn't necessary, but Yugi likely wouldn't take no for an answer, and Bakura didn't really feel like talking anyway. So he stood in silence while Yugi worked his way around the kitchen. After a few minutes, the kettle wailed, which Yugi promptly silenced, pouring the water into two mugs he'd been sprinkling herbs into. He picked them both up by the handles and turned to Bakura. He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs before heading that way himself. Bakura followed silently.

Yugi tiptoed up the steps so as not to wake his mother or grandfather, or either of his sleeping friends. Once upstairs, he very carefully shifted his grip on the mugs in order to open the door to his bedroom. He set the mugs on his desk and gestured for Bakura to enter. Bakura had never been here, so curiously, he looked around. A bed nearly right in front of the door, a desk and chair, covered in textbooks and cards, sat to the right of it against the wall, under a skylight window that bathed the room in moonlight. Against the next wall was a small shelf, filled with books and various games. In the wall next to the door was what appeared to be Yugi's closet. Yugi waited patiently for Bakura to get accustomed to his surroundings.

Bakura looked at Yugi, curious as to why he was brought here. He'd never viewed Yugi as particularly mysterious, but he couldn't think of a more appropriate word to describe Yugi's behavior. Perhaps his other self had rubbed off on him more than anyone noticed. He faced Bakura, the moonlight casting a shadow over his features and making his outline seem to glow, and his large eyes seemed to have a light of their own within, shining through the darkness and glittering like gemstones.

To Yugi, the moonlight illuminated everything. Bakura's pale skin and colorless hair glowed with the moonlight, its matching color giving him an almost seraphic vibrance, and his sapphire eyes sparkled with emotion, many which Yugi had grown accustomed to seeing in darker eyes, in his own reflection. They had promised to confide in each other. Yugi intended to make good on that promise.

"Here," Yugi said softly, offering one of the mugs to his companion. "Drink it. Trust me, it helps." The boy hesitantly accepted it, holding it close to his body, as if scalding himself might ease his pain. He blew on the liquid gently and took a sip. It didn't taste the greatest, but it wasn't repulsive, and it felt soothing going down his throat. Yugi took a sip of his own before pushing aside the textbooks on his desk and sitting in their place, turning his face to look out the glass above him. His soft features were illuminated so strikingly at that angle of moonlight, Bakura would have nearly sworn he was his Egyptian counterpart rather than the boy who he'd spent the past few days with.

"Yugi...?"

He turned his head to look back at his friend, then nodded him over, kicking over some books to make room on his desk. A bit reluctantly, Bakura approached and hopped up, sitting on the wooden work space next to the smaller boy, who somehow suddenly seemed so much older and world-worn. Bakura wondered if that's what he looked like in his moods. Or if that was what he looked like now. He looked down at his tea, watching the spices and leaves mingle in the water.

"You can tell me, if you want."

Bakura's head jerked back up. The ancient look his friend had been wearing had faded, leaving a worried little boy who cared too much for everyone but himself. Bakura fidgeted.

"It...wasn't about him," he mumbled, eyes focusing back on his cup. Yugi scooted closer, wanting to be sure to hear everything he said. "It was...I...lost my sister, when I was little...traffic accident...I couldn't save her..." It was silent for a few minutes, then in the back of his mind he heard a soft clunk, or perhaps it was simply behind him. Slowly, he was enveloped in warmth and his eyes widened. He looked to the side, his face coming into contact with a dark mess of hair. Slim arms were wrapped around his torso, his friend's head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Bakura..." His words were so quiet and strained, Bakura nearly thought he'd imagined them. "That's horrible...I know there's no way to fix it, but...I wish there was something I could do..."

Bakura's eyes softened and he smiled sadly. He set his own cup of tea down beside him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Usually they might have been uncomfortable being so close, arms around each other so tightly, but for now, this was good. The warm comfort of another human, a heartbeat against your own chest, breath whispering past your ears.

"Me too..." Bakura told him softly. "That's why it haunts me. There's nothing I can do to fix it. She's probably in a better place, but I miss her, and I let it happen. She didn't get the chance to live. But I've had to move on. But sometimes it all just comes back..." Yugi's hand started rubbing his back, delicately in soothing, circular motions, and it comforted him more than he thought it would. His mother had done it when he was little when he'd gotten hurt, or he'd had a nightmare, before she, too, had passed. Bakura sighed, finally relaxing in Yugi's arms.

They stayed like that for a long while, striving to prove that they were there for each other. But Bakura let out a soft chuckle when he heard Yugi yawn. "We should probably go back downstairs and go to sleep." Yugi nodded sleepily, reluctantly pulling away from his warm friend. Yugi took his tea and sipped it, making a face when it was cold, and deciding to just down what was left of the liquid instead. Bakura clambered off the desk, taking his own cup in hand, and offering his free hand to Yugi, who took it as he himself hopped down. Yugi drowsily lead the way out of his room and back to their nests on the living room floor, not letting go of Bakura's hand until he began to sit down on his blankets, climbing back under the covers. Bakura himself finished his tea and set the cup on the table before laying down and attempting to drift off to sleep.

If he dreamt again that night, he didn't remember, and he didn't wake up until the sun rose.

* * *

What did you think? Let me know! Sweet dreams! :33


	3. Chapter 3: Depression

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here's the next part! I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy! :33

* * *

Not a week later, another depression took over.

Yugi woke up to the bright sun shining through his windows, but he couldn't bring himself to appreciate it.

"Yugi! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" his mother called, knocking on his door.

"Yes Mom..." he mumbled, getting up and getting dressed. He went through his routine numbly, barely noticing that he had even moved from his bed until he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He dully noted that his face was pale(r) and his eyes, that usually sparkled with kindness and curiosity, were blank and almost lifeless. He sighed.

'It's going to be one of those days I guess...'

He grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He avoided looking in the mirror, as it simultaneously reminded him that he was alone inside, and that his reflection looked strikingly like the man who'd left him that way. He ran a comb through his hair, not that it did much good, the wild mess that it naturally was, before heading down the stairs with his bag and towards the shop.

"Yugi!" his mother called from the kitchen. "Hurry up, you should have breakfast!"

"I'll skip breakfast today, Mom," he called back as he slipped on his shoes, trying to sound normal. "I'm not hungry. See you later!" And before she could respond he rushed out through the shop and onto the streets.

"Good morning, Yugi," his grandfather greeted with a kind smile.

"Morning Grandpa," Yugi responded cheerily, forcing a smile. His grandfather frowned, seeing right through his grandson's act. Before he could comment, Tea came down the street.

"Good morning Yugi!" she called, rushing up to him. "You ready to go?"

"Morning Tea. Yep, all ready." His voice sounded bright and happy, and despite his apparent pleasant demeanor, Tea felt something was off. And from experience, she could guess what it was. But she willed her smile to remain on her face as she followed him to school.

Yugi, the little gentleman that he was, kept up a steady stream of light conversation as they walked. Tea responded in kind, hoping it would keep his mind from sinking with his heart. Yugi seemed perfectly normal, but every once in awhile, his voice would crack or his smile would falter slightly. Had she not known him for as long as she had, she'd think he was having a good day. As it was, she knew the truth was the exact opposite.

As they entered the school grounds, they were greeted by Joey and Tristan. As they greeted each other, Yugi kept up his act, smiling brightly at them both. As Yugi made to enter the building, the boys glanced at Tea, who shook her head. They frowned. It was going to be a rough day. They all changed their shoes and headed for their classroom.

Like any other day, small groups of teenagers were scattered around the halls and huddled around desks, chatting and gossipping. One boy kept his eyes down on his book, reading silently as if the rest of the world didn't exist. His soft hair hung over his shoulders, like a curtain around his face, leaving his delicate features only visible from the front. He turned the page just as his friends entered the room.

"Hey Bakura!"

Blue eyes looked up from their poetic prison to the glowing smile on his dorky blond friend's face. He smiled back and tossed his hair over his shoulder, marking his place in his book.

"Good morning everyone," he said kindly, nodding at each of them. Something seemed off with the group, and it only took him a few moments to realize what it was. "Good morning, Yugi."

Yugi blinked and smiled brightly. "Sorry, I was thinking. Morning Bakura." Bakura smiled back with genuine fondness, and Yugi almost felt bad for pretending to be ok.

Just then, the bell rang and the group split. Joey took his seat next to Bakura with a heavy sigh. Bakura bit his lip to keep from frowning. It was clear, to him at least, that Yugi was depressed. More likely than anything, he was missing the pharaoh. Bakura pulled out his book and decided to read between taking notes. He cast a few glances back at Yugi, noticing how his eyes lacked any sign of interest. He barely made a show of taking notes, his eyes glancing out the window, or staring blankly at the notes in front of him.

Bakura decided today he would make himself useful.

The white-haired boy ripped off a piece of his notebook and scribbled down a few words before brushing it off his desk. Joey looked at him, puzzled as to why he didn't pick it up, but the boy just gave him a small nod before looking back down at his book. Joey leaned down and snatched up the page, unfolding it and reading it.

[Yugi's missing him today isn't he?]

Joey frowned but looked at his friend and nodded. Bakura delicately tore another piece of paper from his notes and scribbled a message, brushing it onto the floor for his friend to retrieve and read.

[I can take care of it if you'll allow me. I can help him.]

Joey glanced at Bakura in confusion, but the boy's baby blues remained glued to his book. Joey glanced back at Yugi. His pencil slipped over his notes as his mind apparently wandered into dangerous territory, as he winced before noticing what he'd done to his paper and flipping his utensil to erase it. Joey hadn't minded the group deciding to include Bakura more. Heck, it should have been his idea! He had been Bakura's first friend at Domino anyway. But it hadn't been him that dragged the Brit back into the group; it had been Yugi. His short friend had wanted to include him, and had been adamant about inviting him everywhere with them since the day he'd ditched them at lunch. He looked back at Bakura. No matter what any of his other friends had done, no one could get Yugi out of one of these moods. But Bakura had never had a chance to try.

'Who knows?' Joey thought. 'Maybe he'll think a somethin' none of us have that'll actually work.' The blond took one of the notes, scribbling a response before flicking it back onto Bakura's desk. The boy delicately unfolded it and read the words:

[Go for it.]

He couldn't help but smile. Joey's approval made him feel warm inside. He spent the rest of the class pretending to take note, but truly going back and forth between reading his book and figuring out how to approach Yugi.

Yugi spent the class unaware of his friend's plotting. All he could think of was how lonely he felt. He was an empty vessel now. Sure, he was technically the King of Games, he'd earned the title himself, but it still didn't feel like it belonged to him. He was no king, and his king was gone. His mind and soul were half empty, so used to sharing their space that the haunting area that remained as his other half vanished felt suffocating whenever he thought about it. He would literally choke on his own sobs if his friends didn't try so hard to cheer him up. All he could do was push through the shadows that surrounded him until he could feel the light again.

As class ended for lunch, Bakura and Joey nodded at each other before going their separate ways; Joey going over to Tristan and grabbing Tea while Bakura went over the preoccupied Yugi Muto. He stood and waited for the shorter boy to look up at him, not very different from their situation last week. Yugi nearly jumped when he looked up and saw Bakura in front of him. The white-haired boy only smiled sweetly.

"Hey Yugi. I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me today?" he asked.

Yugi blinked. "Well...Bakura, you know you're welcome to join us-"

"Yes, but I meant just the two of us," he said, cutting him off. Yugi looked confused, but his depression seemed to make his will to argue non-existent and he shrugged. He gathered his things and pulled his lunch box from his bag before standing. Tea watched the boys worriedly from the corner with Joey and Tristan as Yugi followed Bakura out of the room.

Bakura, his own lunch in hand, led him once again up to the roof. He himself had always thought better in the open air. Yugi was looking down at his feet, eyes dull and unfocused. He wondered what Yugi could be thinking about. That is, if he was thinking at all. He remembered Yugi telling him how lonely the mere act of thinking made him feel. In these moods, it must be excruciating for him. Bakura felt for him with all of his heart.

Instead of sitting on the benches, Bakura leaned up against the fence surrounding the roof, preventing people from jumping or falling to their untimely ends. Yugi looked up at him and sat next to him. Bakura opened his lunch as Yugi stared at him, waiting for him to say something. Bakura refused to be the first to speak.

Eventually, Yugi gave in. "So...why did you wanna have lunch with just me?"

"We made a promise. One I plan on keeping," Bakura said firmly, eating delicately. He wasn't really hungry, but he may as well eat as a distraction if nothing else.

Yugi sighed. He really had a feeling this wouldn't help. Bakura had only been his friend for the two years they'd been in school together. He'd befriended Joey and Tristan nearly a year before that, and Tea many years before. If none of them helped, what made Bakura think he could?

'Perhaps because you're one in the same,' a soft voice prodded from the back of his mind. And it was a thought Yugi contemplated. He couldn't ignore the truth to it. He'd noticed Bakura in similar moods to his own depressions since their darker halves left them. Though, if he were honest, his own moods were self-destructive, yes, but Bakura had sometimes seemed even manic-depressive. It was...scary at times. Yugi had wanted to help Bakura, and wanted to continue helping him. But Yugi knew Bakura was almost as stubborn as he was when he wanted to be. He wouldn't let Yugi help him unless he could help Yugi.

And once again his selflessness worked against him.

"I...don't like talking about it," he said softly.

"Neither do I. But you'd make me talk, wouldn't you?"

Yugi sighed softly and brought his knees up to his chest. "I...don't know what caused it today...half the time I don't know what causes it...I just feel like...like the emptiness in me and around me is going to swallow me or something." He buried his head in his knees, his voice muffled somewhat. "I know I still have my friends, and they're wonderful...I'm lucky to have them...but...I guess I wonder how long it'll take for them to leave me, like he did." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. Unbeknownst to him, his companion had stopped eating and had his eyes focused on the curled up figure of his friend. "And he...didn't really even say good bye...I know...I know he had to go, but I just...I just wish I could've..."

Bakura silently edged closer and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder. They sat in silence, before Yugi slowly began to cave in. He leaned into Bakura's embrace, shuddering with the effort to hold back tears. Eventually his little body and heart couldn't take it anymore, and the dam of his eyes broke and flooded wildly. He buried his face in Bakura's collar, wracked with silent sobs as his emotions took hold of him. A whimper or a whine occasionally escaped his strained throat. His friend sat there quietly. He said nothing, and didn't even look at the other boy. his only act of comfort was his warm hand rubbing soft, soothing circles over the smaller teen's back.

Bakura had a feeling none of Yugi's other friends had seen him like this since the "appropriate mourning period" ended. But how could anyone ever stop mourning someone who was, quite literally, a part of them? Bakura himself had often been trapped, locked away, unable to think properly or feel what was happening to him. His counterpart had danced the border of using and abusing. He still hadn't come to terms with his feelings of loss. But the other Yugi had done everything he could to protect Yugi, risked himself over his "partner", and the one exception hadn't been entirely his fault, from what little he'd been told about the incident, and he'd nearly become psychotic with his own failure. They had worked together for the majority of the time they'd been together, one always supporting the other. They'd shared a mind, body, and soul. But no one else could possibly understand that. How could they?

So of course selfless little Yugi had to try his best to hide his feelings from his friends and family. He bottled it up and tried to lock it away, but in doing so it only seemed to consume him more. He tried with all his might to protect his friends, let them think he was ok. Wear that beautiful smile every day, give a bright greeting every morning. He didn't realize that his friends noticed and worried themselves nearly sick. It may take them longer than it should to notice when Yugi wasn't doing well, but they would glimpse the hollow eyes of someone empty, or the glittering sparkle of hidden tears.

Through all of the flooding of thoughts and feelings that clouded his mind, somewhere Yugi realized that Bakura was the only one who could understand. Bakura had lost more than Yugi ever had, but he was here and insistent on helping. He was as broken as Yugi. While Yugi had begun working on picking up the pieces of Bakura to put together, Bakura had warmed Yugi, readying him to be molded into something stronger and more beautiful than before. Sure, Yugi would always be fragile, and over time cracks might form again. Bakura could just as easily fall apart into shattered pieces again. But if they stayed together, there would always be someone there to fix them and bring them back to life.

Even as Yugi began to relax, sniffling softly, sobs becoming abrupt little hiccups, neither boy moved. Bakura continued rubbing his back, and Yugi nuzzled into his neck, gripping at his school jacket, like a child scared his older brother would leave him alone.

"Sorry."

"Hm?" Bakura glanced down around the mess of tinted hair and blond bangs.

"Your jacket's all wet now..." Yugi mumbled against his neck, sounding remorseful despite his lack of will to move.

"It's fine," Bakura responded nonchalantly, as if it mattered less than dropping a pencil. He tilted his head up to the sky, watching the clouds, giving his friend some sort of privacy to collect himself.

Slowly, Yugi began to return to some semblance of focus. He glanced up at his friend, and was surprisingly struck with fascination by how...he couldn't even think of the word to describe it. His eyes were the color of the sky they were turned to, and his hair as white and soft as the clouds swimming through the gusts miles above their heads. Outside of his uniform, he had a tendency to light colors, making him seem frail in bright light, but almost haunting in the shadows. An angel in the daytime, a skeletal ghost in the night.

Yugi realized this, as well as their height and stature difference, made them practically opposites. While Bakura was day and night, Yugi was dusk and dawn, his hair the color of the sky as the sun rose or sank on the horizon, his fringe the last strands of sunlight before it became the color of his bright violet eyes before finally settling with the dark of night or the light of day. His preference for darker clothes lended to him blending in with the shadows the rising and setting sun made over the land. It also made him solid in the light, making him seem stronger than he truly was. Like he could take anything the universe would throw at him.

He spent many moments watching and thinking similar thoughts, not wanting to curl back into his friend, but equally reluctant to move further from his embrace. He felt simultaneously grounded and lightheaded, and his head was aching from his meltdown. He had trouble focusing on much else besides his silent companion and the sky above them. The only thing that shook him from his thoughts, was the warning bell that told them lunch was over. He groaned, both for the fact that he'd neglected to consume anything, as well as the high pitched noise doing no good for his sensitive ears and pounding skull. Bakura's attention was suddenly back on Yugi. He gently took the boy's hand and began gently pressing and rubbing at the skin between his thumb and forefinger. To Yugi's amazement and relief, his headache receded substantially.

"How did you do that?" he asked in mild amazement, looking over his hand as it would have changed somehow from Bakura's touch.

"You have a pressure point in your hand. Lots of them, in fact," he explained. "Relaxing the right ones can soothe a headache. But it won't be gone long, I don't think. You need some water." He gently wiped away some remnants of the boy's tears on his cheeks, as well as some smudged liner from around his eyes before pulling out the water bottle he'd brought with his lunch and handing it over to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Bakura nodded, and he quietly thanked him before drinking nearly half of the bottle at once. "Sorry, um-"

Bakura waved off his apology. "Drink it. You need it more than I do," he said with a kind smile, starting to unbutton his school jacket and sliding it off of his shoulders. Underneath he'd worn a white collared button-up shirt, much like Yugi himself had before he'd become more comfortable in...less innocent looking clothing. He tied the sleeves of the jacket around his waist and looked at Yugi. "Are you feeling well enough to go back to class?"

Yugi was silent for a moment before slowly nodding. Bakura stood and offered him a hand. The shorter wobbled on his feet slightly, dehydration making him dizzy.

"How about you go to the nurse's office instead?" he suggested gently. As Yugi was about to object, he said, "If you stay there you can relax and rest and finish your lunch." When Yugi slowly nodded, Bakura gathered up their things, handing Yugi his lunch box, and escorting him to the nurse.

"Well, I should get to class before I get in trouble," Bakura said with a small laugh. Yugi smiled a bit and nodded as Bakura began to rush off.

"B-Bakura!" Said student stopped and turned to look at his friend, who smiled shyly at him. "I just...wanted to say thank you."

Bakura smiled brightly. "Any time Yugi. Hope you feel better!" And with that he dashed back to the classroom, waving behind him as his friend waved back before entering the school infirmary. He got there a moment too late and was scolded by the teacher. He just laughed nervously as he took his seat.

"Hey!" Joey whispered to him. "Where's Yug?"

"Nurse," he whispered back. "He's fine, just tired. He didn't finish his food. He should be okay after school." Joey gave him an apprehensive look, but nodded.

Much to the group's surprise, when Yugi met them at the door on the way out of school, he was bright and chipper and happy, almost as if that morning hadn't happened. Joey kept his eye on Bakura, who was returning Yugi's innocent smile with one of his own. Whatever he'd done for Yugi, it had worked. When they went to Burger World after school, Joey offered to pay, smiling at Bakura as he offered. Bakura had only smiled at him cluelessly and tried to insist he could pay for himself and didn't want to be a burden, after which Tea began lecturing him for his low self-worth, Yugi actually snickering in the corner of the booth. Joey had no idea what was going on, and he and Tristan simply shrugged at each other before joining in and teasing their friends.

From the Afterlife, a certain spirit smiled, pleased that another of his impromptu check ups on his former partner proved that he was happy and smiling and in good company.

* * *

Reviews make me smile! :33


End file.
